


Power Rangers Wing Commanders

by Spookyyenna



Category: Power Rangers, Tokusatsu
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyyenna/pseuds/Spookyyenna
Summary: Coming from another dimension, Dark Sparrow and his army of space pirates are planning to conquer earth and enslave everyone that lives on it. Now, it's up to a new team of heroes to take to the sky and save the day. They are, Power Rangers Wing Commanders.





	1. Chapter 1

In the deep, dark, depths of space. There were multiple stars and planets orbiting around the cold and quiet atmosphere, but, suddenly a massive portal appeared and out came an alien spacecraft that was in the color of fuchsia with a hint of grey. It had two engines in the back and two sets of missiles under each wing. Inside the spacecraft were reptilian-like foot soldiers, otherwise known as, Nexors, were either carrying an alien blaster or a laser-blade. Their attire consists of a magenta battle armor and holsters for their weapons. Most of them patrol through the corridors, while others were guarding the more private parts of the ship. However, the only flaw about these reptilian-like beings was the fact that they lack basic knowledge and had tendencies to not follow simple directions. Luckily, there were four other beings that had more sense than these incompetent fools.   
  
At the front of the ship, stood three different figures; each of them being an anthropomorphic animal. The tallest one was the timber wolf named Rag-Zar. He was a mighty warrior with a ferocious temper, a powerful saber, and a pack of mysterious daggers. The wolf also had a serious demeanor that meant business and most definitely wasn’t the type to fool around or to make “jokes”. He was also a general of sorts and he expects everything to go his way. Unfortunately, the other two weren’t so agreeable.   
  
One was a female spotted hyena named Sheira; she didn't fit the stereotypes about hyenas, although, she was fierce and was not to be underestimated. In combat, she fights to win, even if her opponent parishes in the process. Sheira also happens to be the master of blades. Whether it be a knife or a short sword, the cunning hyena will use it to her advantage. However, she doesn't work alone. By her side is her twin brother, Zerrick, a tough spotted hyena with a twisted personality and an underbite to boot. Unlike his twin sister, the spotted hyena can only handle one blade and solely relies on his gauntlet that he wields on his dominant wrist. These twin hyenas are extremely dangerous, especially when they work together. However, because they're brother and sister, they have a tendency to get into squabbles, in which, gives both Rag-Zar and their master a living headache. Unfortunately, it makes the latter more angry and more likely to punish the two mammals. However, when it comes to their undying loyalty to their master, there’s no doubt that they will be by their master’s side until the bitter end. But, for now, they all have their eyes set on conquering a new planet. A planet that is known throughout the entire universe; a planet known as, earth.

 

“How much longer until we reach the planet!? I’m dying to cause some destruction!” Zerrick asked with impatience and confidence in his voice.

 

“And as I told you 10 minutes ago...you impatient malcontent...we’ll get there WHEN WE GET THERE!!! NOW STOP PESTERING ME BEFORE I USE YOUR HEAD AS AN ORNAMENT PIECE!!!”  Rag-Zar yelled as he was getting sick of the hyena’s constant questions. “Why don’t you go bother your sister or something!?”

 

“Because she threatened to rip my fur off if I continue to pester her…plus she told me to bug you,” Zerrick pouted. “And must you always yell?! I swear you’re gonna lose your voice one of these days.”

 

Rag-Zar rolled his eyes before replying, “Not if I lose what’s left of my sanity and brain cells talking to you first.”

 

Zerrick took an offense to that statement and whipped out his gauntlet as he got up and personal in the ill-tempered wolf’s face. “Listen here snaggletooth! I may not be the brightest mammal in the room, but, I will NOT tolerate your petty insults. So take it back or I’ll-”

 

“Or you’ll what!?” Rag-Zar growled as he started to size up the hyena. “In case you forgot: I’m a wolf, I’m twice your size, I’m better than you in combat, and if it was up to me or even our master, I would’ve launched you to the nearest and biggest black hole that we can find in this galaxy.”

 

But before the two mammals could go any further with their confrontation, a sudden ear-piercing sound waived through their ears and caused them both to fall onto their knees and grip their ears in pure pain and agony as they whine and beg for the sound to stop and go away. Fortunately for Rag-Zar and Zerrick, the sound went away. Unfortunately, the source of the sound came from someone that they both feared and respected; their master. He was a tall individual with a dark demeanor and an aura that was made out of pure evil and darkness. He also wore a metallic-silver suit of armor with a hint of light green in some areas; most of his body, except for his mouth, was covered by the armor. In his dominant hand, which was his right, he wielded a mighty spear that glowed a dark purple-ish color when releasing the powerful sound waves. He then proceeded towards the two mammals as they were getting their second wind from the horrible ringing in their ears.

 

“Get up...Now!” he demanded as he stomped his spear on the ground. “You were supposed to be warriors. Not childish brats fighting over a toy! Sheira has more common sense than the both of you combine!” he continued as he glared at the two grown mammals. “If I hear any more of this nonsense between the two of you, I will turn you lot into fur and dust!! Am I understood!?” Dark Sparrow growled.

 

“Forgive us, Master Dark Sparrow!” Rag-Zar and Zerrick said in unison as they got back on their feet and bowed to show respect and forgiveness towards their master. Once that was said and done, both warriors stayed quiet and kept their distance from each other to avoid another confrontation. Dark Sparrow was satisfied with this result and walked back to his throne with a quiet but stoic look on his face as he had his mind on other things. But, suddenly, his train of thoughts came to a close when he was approached by his second-in-command; Sheira.

 

“I must apologize for my brother's childish behavior master,” bowed Sheira. “I'd say he needs more ‘home training’ but, I'm positive that it'll just go through his empty head. Like his brain!” she added, in which, earned her an embarrassing glare from her twin sibling and a light chuckle from Rag-Zar. “Anyways, I came to inform you that we are getting close to the designated planet.”

 

“Excellent!” Dark Sparrow smirked, “Engage the ship’s thrusters and prepare the Nexors for battle. I want to hear the inhabitants of this planet scream as we destroy their homes and watch them plea for mercy.” he smirks once more as he makes a tight fist.

 

“As you wish, Master.” Sheira bowed once more and proceeded with Dark Sparrow’s instructions as he took his seat on the throne. But not before giving a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the entire ship.

 

* * *

***Time: 8:00 am.**

 

***Location: Earth.**

***Destination: Finn Hill, California.**

“ _Good Morning Finn Hill!! FHN Reporter J.B Bell, here reporting live from Downtown on this beautiful Monday morning!_ ” The news reporter announced with great enthusiasm in his voice. He was an anthropomorphic blue jay with feathers that were groomed to the touch. He also wore a grey business suit with a white shirt and a blue tie under. “ _The Mayor will be holding a special celebration in honor of the city's founder; Finnigan Weston Hill. We will keep you guys updated at the station as preparations for the big event is in progress. This is J.B. Bell, signing off_.” and with that, the avian news reporter took a huge breath relief before retreating to the news van and grabbing a bottle of water. “That was exhausting…”

 

“Nice work J.B.!” Said the cameraman as he turned off the camera and put it into the van. He was a middle-aged man with light skin, jet black hair and a slightly receding hairline. His uniform mainly consists of a leather jacket with a crimson t-shirt underneath, a pair of navy blue jeans, and grey sneakers. “You always know how to start everyone's day.”

 

“...Thanks, Leonardo.” J.B. yawned. “I'm not used to being out so early in the morning...not since high school at least. But enough about me, how you've been doing since...you know…?”

 

The cameraman, Leonardo, got quiet and sheepish. He knew what question his boss and friend was about to ask, and it made him uncomfortable every time. But Leonardo knew, if he doesn't talk about it, it'll drive him crazy for months. “I-I’ve been alright...I guess… it's just something new for me to deal with..”

 

“Leo…I'm sorry. M-Maybe it was too soon to bring it up,” Said J.B. “If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I understand.”

 

“Jerome-Bernard Bell,” Leonardo started. “It’s okay. I’ll be alright. Getting divorced can have different effects on people; Ava needs her space and our son is handling it in his own way. Although, I can’t imagine he’s hurt about this.”

 

“Yeesh...the only people that full-named me were my parents, my partner, and our boss. But I didn’t think you had it in you...” J.B. replied bashfully. “But you make a good point tho Leo. C’mon! Let’s go make sure the equipment is set up correctly. That should take your mind off things.” he says as he smiled at his cameraman.

 

Leonardo appreciated the suggestion from his news partner/friend as he follows him back to his van. Suddenly both individuals and their vehicle were overcast by a massive shadow. They looked up at the sky and saw a massive spacecraft hover over them until three figures teleported to the ground with their weapons in their paws. J.B. and Leonardo were stunned with fear and couldn’t move a muscle. All they could do was watch as the three figures walk up to them with the female one pointing one of her blades at the frightened avian’s throat.

 

“Alright, bird boy. Unless you want to be a featherless bird, you better start talking.” the female figure threatened. “What’s the name of this civilization that you, earthlings, call ‘home’?”

 

“F-Finn Hill...Finn Hill, California. T-That’s the name of our city. I swear that’s all I know.”

 

“Hmph! Smart bird. I’ll let you live. For now. You might get lucky and get enslaved for all of eternity. Now for your friend over here,” she says as she puts one arm around Leo’s neck, with the other one wielding a blade that is aimed at the side of it. “So, ‘quiet one’ who’s the leader of this place, that you call Finn...Hill…?”

 

Leonardo stayed quiet for a few seconds which honestly felt like forever. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk or not. But, he knows if he doesn’t speak, the female figure and her two companions could hurt J.B. or worse. “...our ‘leader’ is Mayor Suzuki. That’s all I know as well. Please, we both have families. I couldn’t forgive myself if anything happened to them…” Leonardo pleaded.

 

“Save your pity party for the next group of invaders who actually cares about your simple lives,” the female figure sassed. “Rag-Zar, be a good boy and take care of these two. We got all of the information that we needed.”

 

“I’m not your little ‘puppy-dog’ Sheira! But as you wish.” said Rag-Zar, as he began to, murmur an ancient spell with his paws and eyes glowing a bright orange-ish color. Once he was done with the spell, the male wolf zaps the avian and human, as he put them both in an energy sphere, in which, puts the two in a sleeping trance. “Shall I leave them here? Or do we allow the master to deal with these two witnesses?”

 

Sheira smiled devilishly at the energy sphere, before replying with, “Don’t worry. The master is already in the midst of a plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Time: 9:00**

**Location: Finn Hill High School**

 

**BRRRRIIINNNGGGGG!!!**

As the school bell ranged, students of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species were roaming all over the hallways. Most of them trying to find their classes or their friends in all of the chaos. But before it can get any louder and crazy, a large brown bear in a blue blazer with matching trousers walked into the middle of the hallway with a cup of coffee in one paw and a silver whistle in the other. He then proceeds to blow into the small instrument, in which, got every student to quiet down and give their attention to the large mammal in the center.

 

“I hate to ruin your meetups and conversations, but the first bell just rang. And If you don’t like to spend your first day back at school in detention, then I suggest we all go to class, Yes?” the mammal smiled.

 

“Yes, Principal Bernstein…” the crowd of students replied with a few of them grunting and rolling their eyes in annoyance.

 

“That’s better,” said Principal Bernstein as he started to make his way back to the office. Along the way, he said good morning to a few students and fellow faculty as they all headed off to their individual classrooms and offices. Suddenly a blur, which was in the form of a student, flew past the principal. Miraculously, the bear already recognized the student and immediately stopped him in his tracks. “Running late again...Mr. Jones?”

 

The student stopped in his tracks and turned around in a very awkward matter. He also had a sheepish grin on his face. “Heyyy, Principal B! How’s it hanging? Did you do something to your fur? It looks so smooth and ravishing” the student said as he tried to sweet-talk his way out of the situation. But alas, this wasn’t going to end well.

 

“...Detention?” the student sighed.

 

“Same time after school, Mr. Jones. Don’t be late,” said Principal Bernstein as he gave the student a pink slip before heading back to his office.

 

“Yes, sir...I’ll be there,” the student sighed once more as he shoved the slip into his back pocket and proceeded towards his classroom. “Smooth move Roy Jones. ‘How’s it hanging’!? God that was cliche. I need to come up with some better material.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside one classroom, the teacher was given a history lesson about the city of Mariner Bay and the ancient burial ground that is located underground. But before the teacher could go any further with her lesson, the classroom door was opened to reveal super-late student, Roy Jones, who quickly took to his seat as he was getting menacing daggers from his teacher and awkward stares from his fellow classmates. Especially from one student who was not only a friend of his, but he was also a German Shepherd; he had blue eyes, tan fur, black markings on his nose, ears, and his tail. He was also wearing a sleeveless green t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts.

 

“Let me guess: Trying to impress a couple of girls? Failed to skip class? Or better yet, tried to stay home sick?” the shepherd raised his eyebrow.

 

“Worst my canine compadre,” Roy replied. Overslept, missed the bus, and got the infamous pink slip from good ol’ grizzly butt.”

 

“Ouch. That’s what happens when you have an all-night movie marathon. And I told you to get your rest too.” the shepherd scolded. “Plus, as your friend, I think you need-” but before the teenage canine could finish his sentence, his teacher stormed over to his desk and slammed a pink slip on his desk. “Oh no…” he groaned.

 

“I’m sorry Adrian, but you already know that I have a no talking policy in my class.” said the teacher as she gave the shepherd a disappointing stare before returning to the classroom board.

 

“I never get detention…” Adrian whined as his ears folded to the back of his head. “Ugh, my parents are gonna kill me..”

 

“Aww c’mon dude! Cheer up,” said Roy. “Your boy, El Roylando, will keep you company!” he smirked.

 

“Joy…” Adrian replied in a deadpan tone.

 

 

* * *

 

**Down by the football field…**

A group of students in gym uniforms was lining up at the front of the track for their daily classroom laps. On the sidelines were the two P.E. coaches; one was an anthropomorphic Red-Tailed Hawk in a male uniform and a school official cap and the other was a female coach with a tan muscle tone and in a female uniform.

 

“Alright, everyone! Listen up!!” said the avian coach, “I want you all to run your fastest! I want you to sweat! And I don’t want any bland excuses--unless your paw or ankle is twisted, suck it up and run. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes Coach Talon…” the students mumbled.

 

“I said...AM I CLEAR!? OR DO I NEED TO ADD 50 PUSHUPS TO EACH LAP?” he shouted as his feathers start to ruffle from anger.

 

Without another peep, all of the students got into their starting positions in fear of making their coach angrier. Three students, in particular, were having a private conversation amongst themselves. Two of them were male and the third one was a female; one was a Red Doberman, the other one was a Welsh Corgi, and the third one was a Caucasian female with a grey pixie cut.

 

“Yo, what’s birdbrain's problem?” the Doberman grumbled, “It’s not our fault that we’re tired and not in the mood to run.

 

“Exactly bro!” the Corgi added, “I was working my tail off this entire summer! My paws and body ain’t build for this stuff! What am I? A Pitbull!?” he scoffed.

“Don’t be such a puppy Billy,” said the female student. “You’re a squirt, yes, but you need to get rid of those extra pounds. Especially in the gut area,” she added as she poked his belly.

 

“Hey! I may be short, but, I am not fat! And you know it, Mira.” Billy growled.

 

Mira laughed as she watches her short canine friend try and fail to be threatening. But to the teenage girl, it was both entertaining and adorable. “Poor Billy...so ‘scary’ and cute.”

 

“...Forget you, Mira.” Billy blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed his belly.

 

“Okay you two, save the insults for a chump that deserves it,” said Nelson as he glared at a male student with red hair, light green eyes, and freckles on his nose. “You’re going down Anderson...that I can promise you.”

 

And with that, the female coach blew the coach and all of the students took off in a matter of seconds. Most of the canine and feline students, with the exception of the red-haired student, taking the lead. The red-haired student was completely focused as he kept a good and steady focus on running until something, or someone broke his concentration and made him fall to the ground. Once the student got back on his feet, he heard immense sounds of laughing and teasing from the trio of students. Mostly from the Welsh Corgi and Red Doberman. They then proceed to whip out their phones and start recording the student.

 

“Is that even necessary Nelson?” asked the student, “like your ego needs to be any bigger than your test scores.”

“What do you care Jerry-boy!? I think it’s about time that a ‘good guy’ like you be put in his place!” Billy smirked. “Ain’t that right Nelson?”

 

Nelson nodded before saying “You may be the ‘star’ of the track team Anderson...but you’ll always be a goody-two-shoes loser!” the Doberman laughed.

 

“Ha! Good one bro!” said Billy as he joined his friend in the laugh.

 

The student rolled his eyes in annoyance as he proceeded to catch up with his fellow classmates. But just before he could get a running start, he was forcefully tackled to the ground by Nelson. As he tried to get his bearings, the Red Doberman kept him pinned to the ground as he got in the student’s face before saying, “Going somewhere, Anderson…? You and I got some unfinished business.” as he said that, the canine grew a cruel smile, and made his paw into a fist before striking the student in the face.

 

* * *

 

Back at the bleachers the female coach, otherwise known as, Coach Eloise Landers was patching up the red-haired student’s injuries after his sudden encounter with Nelson Skuller, the Red Doberman that loves to terrorize other students that are scared of him.

 

“Coach Landers, I’m fine! It’s just a couple of bruises.” said the student as he winced from the stinging sensation of alcohol being dabbed on his cheek.

 

“Maybe so Jeremy,” said Coach Landers. “But those bruises aren’t going to heal themselves. However, though, I’m just glad you didn’t turn it into a full-on-brawl. As for Nelson...he’ll be punished for not only his brash actions but, for also attacking another student. Is that okay with you Jeremy?”

 

“Yes Coach Landers,” Jeremy replied. “And besides, Nelson has had it for me and other students since last year. But I’m not gonna let a bully like him bring me down. And if he gives anyone else problems, I’ll be sure to tell Principal Bernstein.” he reassured.

 

“I’m glad to hear that Jeremy,” Coach Landers replied back. “And it looks you got some visitors,” she says as three of Jeremy’s classmates and one of the cheerleaders walked up to them.

 

“Yo, Jeremy, are you okay?” An ocelot student asked. “Nelson was a real punk for throwing that punch.”

 

“I agree,” a female deer student added. “I’m surprised you didn’t knock that malcontent’s teeth in. Or at least retaliate against his goons.”

 

“C’mon Natalie!” said another student. “You know Jeremy isn’t the type to pick a fight with someone like Nelson. He’s more of a peacekeeper anyway.”

 

“Okay guys, I’m sure Jeremy would like some alone time now,” the cheerleader smiled. She was African-American with light-orange eyes, all black hair with a streak of yellow in the middle, and she was also wearing an orange and purple cheerleader’ uniform. “And about Nelson; he’s just a big puppy with a childish grudge.” she winked.

 

“Hehe! Thanks, Kayla, thanks, guys.” Jeremy smiled.  “I appreciate all of you checking on me, but I’ll be fine, get back to running before Coach Talon loses any more feathers.”

 

Agreeing with their friend and not wanting to tick off the already agitated avian coach, Jeremy’s classmates went back to the track to continue their laps and Kayla went back to practicing her routine with the other cheerleaders. But, unbeknown to them they were being watched by two mysterious men inside of an all black SUV. One man had his hand on the wheel and was looking through a pair of binoculars, while the other man was talking through a communicator in his ear.

 

“No signs of any suspicious activity Commander. But we’ve identified both Mr. Anderson and Ms. Hopkins, no sign of the other three yet.”

 

“ _Excellent work Agent! Knowing Mr. Jones and Mr. Cooper, they’re most likely in class. As for Ms. Garcia, she’s probably playing hooky or in detention. She’s rebellious--but she has spunk. Keep me posted agent._ ”

 

“Yes, sir. Signing out,” the agent took his fingers off the communicator and put his attention back on his partner and the students of Finn Hill High School. “How’s it going?”

 

“Like you told the commander,” the other agent replied. “No signs of suspicious activity. And may I ask? Why are we spying on five specific teenagers? I’m sure the commander or at least the professor has a good explanation for this.”

 

“They do actually,” said the first agent. “It’s for a ‘ **Top Secret** ’ project. Otherwise known as, Operation: Wing Commanders.”

 

* * *

 

Up in the sky, a military aircraft carrier was hovering over Finn Hill. It had four powerful engines that keep the entire ship airborne, state-of-the-art weaponry, a runway to launch and land all aircraft vehicles and cargo, and a built-in cloaking device to keep it hidden and safe from enemies to uninvited guests. Inside the carrier was a huge base where multiple agents and soldiers were hard at work at monitoring the activities of the city while others are deployed and tasked with secret missions. At the center of the base was a middle-aged man who donned the uniform of a commanding officer; his facial features include a grey mustache, sideburns, and a scar on his right eyebrow. Next to him was a male anthropomorphic Red Fox, who was donning a lab coat, a purple t-shirt, and a pair of grey slacks. He also had golden eyes and was sporting a pair of spectacles.

 

“Remind me again Ethan...why teenagers?” asked the vulpine. “And please don’t say ‘because they have the attitude!’, not only is that a common stereotype about teenagers, they always have an attitude, they constantly complain about everything, and they have the attention span of a-”

 

“Well, Jonathon,” Ethan replied. “I’m 100% sure that most of the things you just said are common stereotypes about teenagers. Am I wrong?” he smirked.

 

“Alright, alright, don’t be so smug of yourself,” Jonathon rolled his eyes. “Anyways, about Operation: Wing Commanders, I made some minor adjustments to the ‘gears and tools’ that we need for the five chosen teenagers.”

 

“That’s good to hear John,” Ethan nodded. “How long until they’re ready?”

 

“Just a little bit longer,” John replied. “I need to make sure they don’t malfunction during battles and work any bugs out of the system.”

 

Suddenly, an emergency alarm went off and the entire base was repeatedly flashing red lights. Some of the agents and soldiers went to their stations to track down the source of the emergency alarm, and others were trying to get all of the monitors turned on to see live footage of the potential threat. Once the screens were turned on, live video footage played of Dark Sparrow and his minions in the middle of town, with their now three hostages, trapped inside the same energy orb from before while still being in an unconscious state.

 

“Commander, who is that?” one of the soldiers asked.

 

“I don’t know,” the commander replied. “Turn it up! I want to hear what he has to say.”

 

“ _Attention! Earthlings of Finn Hill! You probably don’t know who I am. But, allow me to introduce myself; I am Dark Sparrow. An intergalactic space pirate, conquer of planets, and destroyer of the weak! Now then--the reason I came to your planet. It’s a simple reason; I want to rule it. But not just rule it. I want to enslave all life on this threshold you call home. Some of you will become warriors of my army or even my personal slaves. Whether you like it or not. Because, as of today, I am your new ruler! And if anyone dares to defy me...here’s what happens:_ "

 

Dark Sparrow aimed his hand at the energy sphere as he fired a jolt of dark energy which caused the hostages to scream in pain and agony. Along with this, Rag-Zar and Sheira launched multiple blade slashes at several buildings which resulted in all of them exploding and crumbling down to the streets below. People and children were screaming and crying as they ran to take cover and find shelter. Unfortunately, some weren’t so lucky and got badly injured in the chaos.

 

“ _Your time is running out Finn Hill! Make your choice: Accept me as your new leader or Perish along with these hostages and the rest of your precious city. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_."

 

**_End of Transmission_ **

 

“Oh my god…” Jonathon gasped. “H-He can’t be serious…”

 

“This is a Code Red Emergency! All hands on deck! NOW!!” Ethan commanded. “I need a medical team and an evac team down to the city! We got casualties who are severely injured or worse. This is not a drill people, I repeat, this is Not. A. Drill.”

 

“SIR! YES, SIR!” all of the soldiers shouted as they prepare to deploy down to the city.

 

Ethan placed his hand on his fox companion’s shoulder before saying, “Professor, how fast can you get those ‘gears and tools’ done?”

 

The vulpine readjusted his spectacles and gave his commanding officer and companion a reassuring smirk. “Faster than you can say Lightspeed, Commander.”

“All I needed to hear,” the commander nodded before turning on his earpiece. “Agents, assemble the rangers.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the school, Principal Bernstein was in his office, drinking his second cup of coffee, and reading the reports about a troubled student who has once again caused mischief. The Ursa sighed in frustration, knowing that, this wasn’t the first time he had to deal with this particular student. Ironically enough, it was only the first day of school. It's going to be a very long day.

 

“Mrs. Evans, would you kindly send Ms. Garcia into my office please?” Principal Bernstein asked, via intercom.

 

“ _Right away sir,_ ” she replied back. “ _Here she comes now._ ”

 

And right on cue, a female student walked into the office and made herself comfortable by sitting in one of the available seats and planting her pink sneakers on the principal’s desk. The student was wearing a pink hoodie with a plain white shirt under, a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knee area, and a pink beanie with a bunny skull in the center. “What am I in for this time chief?”

 

“That’s Principal to you, young lady,” glared Principal Bernstein. “And as for what you’re in for; playing hooky and spray painting ‘PINK PUNK’ all over the lockers of FH High students, Nelson Skuller, Billy Blake, and Mira Thompson. Care to explain, Ms. Garcia?” he raised his eyebrow.

 

“What can I say? Social Studies isn’t my forte,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “And as for those three chumps, they deserved it. They think because they’re the ‘Alphas’ of the school, they have the everloving right to harass anyone whenever and whatever they want! Someone’s gotta stand up to them.” she says as she crosses her arms in defiance.

 

“Ms. Gar--Lucy,” Principle Bernstein cleared his throat. “While I understand your concern. And I really do. But I don’t think vandalizing a fellow student’s locker is the right way to get back at a bully.”

 

“Then what would you do!? Let them off the hook!? Someone has to stop this!” exclaimed Lucy.

 

“Lucy, please try to listen. You can’t just put matters into your own hands and expect bad students to stop bullying other students.”

 

As Lucy was about to give the principal another piece of her mind, one of the mysterious men in black walked into the office and grabbed the teenage girl by her arm. “Lucy Garcia. I’ll need you to come with me.”

 

“Hold up business dude!” Lucy struggled. “Who the heck are you!? Where are you taking me!? And how do you know my name!?”

 

“All of your questions will be answered soon. But for now, I need you to calm down and come with me,” The man replied as he calmly took Lucy out of the office. Leaving the poor principle dazed and very confused.

 

“...I’m switching to decaf.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the other mysterious man in black was escorting Adrian and Roy, outside, towards his vehicle.

 

“So...are you with Secret Services? or the CIA?” asked Roy. “Because if you are, I’m willing to joy. If the pay is good of course.”

 

“That’s confidential information, Mr. Jones,” the man replied. “And I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from asking any more questions until we reach our destination.”

 

Roy nodded to the man’s request, but, he decided to open his mouth once more. “But can I just say-”

 

“Roy,” Adrian said sternly. “Please shut up. I got detention for the first time, I might get grounded until I graduate High School, and we’re possibly being kidnapped,” Adrian added as he starts to rub his temple from all of the stress. And with that, Roy kept his mouth shut as he and Adrian entered the back seat of the man’s vehicle. Once they were inside, they were greeted by two other students, Jeremy Anderson, and Kayla Hopkins.

 

“Well, well, well,” Roy smirked. “It seems we have a cheerleader amongst us. How's it hanging sunshine?”

 

“Get a reality check, Jones.” Kayla sassed. “We all got ‘escorted’ out of class by a couple of dudes in business suits, and you’re choosing now to make flirty advances? Not your brightest moment.”

 

“Agreed,” Jeremy and Adrian said in unison.

 

“Oh, who asked you guys…?” Roy grumbled. “But in all honesty, why are we here? We didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I’m with Jones on this one,” said Kayla. “They must’ve had a good reason for why they chose us four and nobody else.”

 

“It’s about to be five,” Jeremy pointed out as he saw one of the men in black came back with a reluctant Lucy who was trying to break free of his grip. He soon got out of the way as she ferociously opened the door to the vehicle and sat next to the teenage redhead.

 

“Sheesh, they got you guys too huh?” Exclaimed Lucy. “So who am I stuck with? The pretty boy, cocky smartmouth, madam pep squad, and the good boy.” she snarked.

 

The other four teens made very unamusing expressions at Lucy, as they weren’t a fan of the rebel teen’s nicknames for them. “Tough crowd,” she says. “and I thought my abuela and tia were hard to laugh.” Lucy shrugged as she sat back and enjoyed the ride.

 

And so, the five teenagers were assembled into the vehicle and are currently being transported to an unknown location. Unbeknownst to them, their lives will never be the same. Once they were on the highway, one of the men in black, who was driving, started to pick up speed in a very increasing rate. “Prepare for flight mode.” said one of the men.

“Roger that,” the other man replied. “Should we give them the heads up? This might be a bumpy experience for them.”

 

“Nah, let them experience it for themselves,” He smirked. “It's always fun to watch the newbies scream and squirm. And besides, they’re teenagers. I’m sure they’ve been through worse.”

 

In the backseat of the SUV, the five teenagers were starting to get weary and notice something was wrong. Adrian was looking out the window and noticed that they were going a little bit faster than usual, Roy was trying to comfort Kayla by putting his arm around her shoulder, but, all he got was a hard elbow blow to the side, Jeremy was wondering where he and his fellow schoolmates, and Lucy was keeping herself distracted by listening to her music. Then suddenly, the SUV started to pick up even more speed and it forced the teens to sit back and tightened their seatbelts.

 

“Why are we going so fast? Don’t they know about the speed limits here?” asked Adrian.

 

“They’re probably in a hurry to get somewhere...” said Roy as he began stretching. “Wake me up when we’ve reached our abductor’s hideout,” he says as he starts to fall asleep.

 

“You’re a lost cause Jones…” Kayla mumbled.

 

Meanwhile, outside the SUV started to transform. First off, jet wings started to appear on both sides of the vehicle, then the wheels began to hover, in which, caused the whole vehicle to float above the ground and start to take flight, and finally a pair of twin thrusters formed from the back of the vehicle and were starting to power up. Inside the vehicle, a female A.I. voice came on and stated the following:  _Preparing for Launch! Please make sure all seatbelts are fastened, secured, and everyone is in their assigned seats. Thank you and have a nice day~_

 

“Well that wasn’t too bad,” said Adrian. “At least we can relax now.”

 

_Initiating Countdown: In 5…_

 

“We’re doomed,” Adrian sighed.

 

_4…_

 

“Get ready guys! This is gonna be intense!” informed Jeremy.

 

_3…_

 

“Thanks for the heads up Red,” said Lucy as she gives Jeremy, a mocking salute. “I think we’re completely aware that we may possibly die.”

 

_2…_

 

“Would it kill you to not be a sarcastic smart alec for five minutes?” Kayla asked in a frustrated tone, “I mean seriously, don’t you care that we might not see our friends and family again?”

 

_1…_

“Of course I do!” Lucy replied. “But you should be telling that to Prince Snoozy-Butt next to you,” she says as she nods her head at Roy, who was not only snoring but was starting to drool a little.

 

_Ignition!_

 

And just like that, the vehicle blasted off into the sky in a matter of seconds. Leaving only dust and groups of drivers in their path. The two men in black were enjoying their flight to the atmosphere. The man that was driving, however,  grew a huge smile on his face as he can hear the sound of the teens screaming in possible awe or terror. “Tch, newbies.”

 

* * *

Once their vehicle was in the air, it started to slow down its speed and proceeded towards its designated location. The military carrier, that was hidden, thanks to its built-in cloaking device.  
  
“Commander Hunter, Sir, we got them. Permission to land?”

 

“ _Permission Granted! And hurry! We don’t have that much time._ ”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

And so, the two men landed their flying vehicle on the runway as it and the entire ship instantly turned visible. The two then proceeded to let the five teenagers out. Fortunately, they made it in one piece, unfortunately, some of them were feeling groggy and kinda sick.

 

“...I think I’m gonna throw up…” Adrian groaned.

 

“Yay! We’re alive,” said Lucy. “and on solid ground,” she says as she hugs the pavement.

 

“Ugh, hey, who turned on the lights…?” Roy yawned as he just woke up from his nap. “Where are we anyway?”

 

Jeremy and Kayla were the last two to get out of the vehicle. Kayla was regaining her bearings as she took a second to look at the new environment she’s in, and Jeremy cautiously walked towards the edge and noticed that they were no longer in the city anymore. “Uh, guys? You might want to see this,” he says as he looked down at all of the clouds and buildings down below. The others came to see what their schoolmate was talking about, and they were surprised by the massive view.

 

“That’s a long way down,” said Kayla. “Good thing I'm not afraid of heights.”

 

“Hate to be the poor sucker that slips and fall to their doom,” Lucy added.

 

But before anyone else can say anything, the five teens were escorted inside by the two men in black. Once they were inside they took a quick look at their surroundings and were impressed by all of the technological wonders within the place; from massive computers to odd inventions that have never been seen before. Soldiers and workers were scrambling all over the place, while some of them took quick glances at the teenagers and were mumbling things like “That’s them?”, “I didn’t think they were teenagers.”, “Why is one of them a dog? Why not a wolf or something?”. As they continued with their walking, they were soon approached by the commander.

 

“Commander Hunter, Sir!” The two men saluted.

 

“At Ease, you two,” said the Commander. “I’ll take it from here,” he says as he motions Jeremy and the others to follow him.

 

“You’re probably wondering where you are and who I am,” he acknowledged. “Well, allow me to finally answer them for you: My name is Commander Ethan Hunter and you five are in a state-of-the-art military carrier! In other words, it’s a secret base in the sky and the main headquarters of the W.C.O.”

 

“And what exactly is the ‘W.C.O.’?” asked Jeremy.

 

“The Wing Command Organization, or, W.C.O. for short,” replied the Commander. “tactical military ops that specialize in dealing with ordinary and unordinary threats. Both in the sky and on the ground. We’re also tasked with keeping Finn Hill and all of its citizens safe. And that’s where you five come in.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Roy. “Why us? We’re just teenagers. We don’t know anything about being part of the military. Heck, I’m barely passing history.”

 

The Commander stopped in his tracks and was in complete silence. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds until he cleared his throat, and gave the five teenagers a stern but serious stare. “Tell me,” he started. “Have any of you five...ever heard of the Power Rangers?”

 

Jeremy, Roy, Adrian, Kayla, and Lucy, were completely thrown off by the commander’s question. However, they were familiar with the legendary team of heroes. Especially Adrian, whose tail was wagging like crazy. “Seriously!? Who hasn’t!? I’ve always wanted to be one since I was a pup! And, and-ahem-I mean, of course, they’re pretty well-known heroes.” he says as he grabs on to his tail and attempts to hide his embarrassing blush.

 

“You’re such a nerd dude.” Roy chuckled.

 

“I don’t know,” said Lucy. “I think it’s cute that he’s a fan.”

 

“Good, so you’ve heard of them…” nodded the commander. “I need to show you all something,” he says as he directs them into a room with a large square table, a silver briefcase, a monitor, and an anxious Professor Foxworth.

 

“Yo, who’s the fox dude?” asked Roy.

 

“Roy…” Adrian elbowed Roy’s arm.

 

“Show some respect,” Kayla scolded.

 

“It’s quite alright,” Professor Foxworth sighed. “I’m kinda used to it by now,”

 

Commander Hunter walked towards the male red fox and rested his hand on his shoulder. “I would like you all to meet Professor Jonathon .H. Foxworth, the leading scientist here at the W.C.O.”

 

All five teenagers said their greetings to the male vulpine before taking a seat at the table. Once everyone sat down, both, Commander Hunter and Professor Foxworth stood at the front before proceeding with the briefing.

 

“We have a Code Red Emergency! Earlier today, we got a video message from an individual, that calls himself, Dark Sparrow.” said the Commander as he replayed the footage from earlier. “He’s an intergalactic space pirate whose sole purpose is to conquer and enslave other planets. Unfortunately, Planet Earth is his next target.”

 

“It gets worse from there,” said the Professor. “His forces have leveled several city blocks, destroyed multiple buildings, and innocent civilians were hurt in the attack. And to add the cherry on top--he has hostages. One of them being the mayor herself…” he says as he displayed images of the hostages.

 

The five teens watched in horror and anger as they watched their city get destroyed, and innocent people and mammals running for their lives, as they all try to escape the chaos and destruction; Jeremy was clenching a  tight fist to display his anger, Lucy was speechless and possibly scared, Kayla was trying to hold back tears as she feared for her own family’s safety, Adrian covered his ears to muffle the sounds of all the people crying and screaming, and Roy was stunned because he recognized one of the hostages. “This isn’t happening...” Roy mumbled.

 

“What is it Mr. Jones?” asked the Professor.

 

“I know one of the hostages…” Roy replied. “The cameraman...its my dad!”

**_To be Continued..._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Next time on Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_ **

_The Rangers are given their morphers and are soon put to the test when they make an attempt to rescue the kidnapped hostages from the clutches of Rag-Zar, Sheira, and Zerrick. Meanwhile, Dark Sparrow unleashes a horde of Nexors and a monster upon the city! Can our new heroes work as a team and save the day? Or will this be the end of Earth and Finn Hill?_   ** _That’s next time! On Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_**


	2. Wings of Change Part 2

**_Previously on Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_ **

 

_ An Intergalactic space pirate named Dark Sparrow and his army have invaded Earth and is destined to conquer it. Meanwhile, five ordinary teenagers are recruited by the Wing Command Organization to fight this new threat and to protect their planet from total destruction! Are they up to the challenge!?  _ **_That’s right now on Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_ **

* * *

Everyone was in complete shock from not only watching the footage of the space pirate’ forces rampage through the city but also the fact that one of the hostages is Roy’s father. The once cocky teenager was quiet and in shock about the recent revelation. Unsure of what to do next. Roy wanted to go save his father, knowing the potential danger he’ll get himself into, it was worth the risk. However, others wouldn’t see it that way. But he’s gotta try.

 

“I’m going down there,” said Roy, as he got out of his seat and walked towards the door. “someone has to help.”

 

“And what will you do when you get down there?” asked Jeremy. “I know you want to save your dad, Roy, but you have to think about this first: we’ve never fought these guys before, they might lead us into a trap, and you could possibly get hurt, or worse.”

 

Roy stopped in his tracks and took a minute to collect his thoughts. While what Jeremy said was true, he still hated the fact that his dad was in danger and he can’t do anything to save him. At least not yet. “Fine...what do we do first?” he asked as he sat back down.

  
  


“Professor, it’s time.” said the Commander as he gave the vulpine scientist a confirmation nod. “Are they ready?”

  
  


“Yes,” replied the Professor as he began to open the silver briefcase. Once the case was opened, it revealed five color-coordinated devices that take the appearance of smartphones. “These are your Wing Morphers, with these, you can become Power Rangers!”

  
  


“ _ WE _ become Power Rangers? T-That’s impossible,” said Adrian. “You’ll need some kind of unlimited power source...like-”

 

“Like the Morphin Grid?” smirked the Professor. “Mr. Cooper, I can assure you that it’s possible to become a ranger. Now then, grab your morphers.”

 

The five teens walked up to the silver case and each of them grabbed a morpher. They all took a good look at their individual morphers and soon noticed the odd button in the middle and pushed it. Once it was pushed, the smartphone-like devices started to scan each of the teens with their respected ranger colors. Once the scanning was done an automated A.I. voice came on.

 

**_DNA Recognized: Wing Commander Red_ ** __ “Woah,” said Jeremy.

 

**_DNA Recognized: Wing Commander Blue_ ** __ “Hm. Cool blue,” Roy smiled regaining his confidence.

 

**_DNA Recognized: Wing Commander Green_ ** __ “Fascinating,” said Adrian as he tilted his head.

 

**_DNA Recognized: Wing Commander Yellow_ ** __ “Ooo! My favorite color~” Kayla exclaimed.

 

**_DNA Recognized: Wing Commander Pink_ ** __ “I can get used to this,” Lucy smirked.

 

“Excellent! Your morphers are now bonded to your DNA,” said the Professor. “In simple terms, only you five have access to your morphers and if anyone else tries to use them--they’ll be out of luck. Plus they each have a tracking device in case they go missing or get stolen.”

  
  


“Right, then you’re all set,” said the Commander. “From this day forward, you will be known as the Power Rangers Wing Commanders!” he saluted.

  
  


“Yes, sir!” The five teens saluted back.

  
  


All of a sudden, the emergency alarms and red lights went off again. Professor Foxworth proceeded to check the channel feed and found new footage of Dark Sparrow’s forces attacking the city. “We got trouble! More people are getting hurt and our men need help.”

  
  


“Alright, Wing Commanders, listen up!” exclaimed the Commander. “This will be your very first mission as rangers. It will be dangerous, you can and will get hurt if you’re not careful, and most importantly...you have to work together as a team. Do I make myself clear?”

  
  


“Sir! Yes, sir!” the rangers replied.

  
  


“We won’t let you down,” said Jeremy.

  
  


Commander Hunter nodded, knowing he had fate in these five youthful teenagers, he left the young heroes in the hands of the vulpine professor as he went to go assist the other soldiers and agents at the front of the ship.

  
  


“Hey Professor, how do we use these things?” Lucy asked as she held up her morpher. “I mean, how do we wear the colored spandex and helmets?”

  
  


“Let’s get one thing straight. They. Are. Not. Spandex.” the Professor replied in an irked tone. “They are multicolored-polyester-specialized suits! And to transform, just press the center button on your morpher and say ‘Wing Ranger! Power up!’ and that should do the trick,”

 

“Thanks, Professor,” said Jeremy.

  
  


“Yeah, thanks,” Lucy added in a deadpan tone.

  
  


“But wait,” said Kayla. How are we gonna get back down to the city? None of us know how to fly one of these fancy jets or aircraft,”

  
  


Professor Foxworth gave the Rangers a sly smirk as he re-adjusted his glasses and lab coat before saying, “Leave that to me.”

 

“YES! YES! RUN EARTHLINGS! RUN! AHHAHAHA!!!” Zerrick laughed dastardly as he watches the civilians of Finn Hill run for their lives. “Oh, the sweet taste of fear and destruction. Makes me nostalgic of my first hunt. Those poor fools didn’t stand a chance…” he says as he licked his lips.

 

“And I thought your sister was twisted,” said Rag-Zar. “But I have to agree, it’s been a while since we caused some destruction.” the timber wolf soon grew a dark smile as he saw a helpless child hide behind a trash can. “Speaking of destruction…I think I know the perfect way to make this more fun,” he says as he kicked the trash can to the side and grabbed the screaming child by the collar.

 

“Scream all you want! Nobody is here to save you!” Rag-Zar smirked.

 

“P-Please let me go,” the child pleaded with tears in their eyes. “I just want to find my mommy…”

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry,” Rag-Zar unsheath his saber and aimed it at the child. “You’ll be reunited with her soon.” he was about to strike the child until he was struck by an unknown vehicle. In the collision, he dropped the child and they immediately ran for cover. While in their hiding spot they noticed the unknown vehicle, which had the appearance of a black SUV, landed on the ground and out came five teenagers and an anthropomorphic fox.

  
  


“That must’ve hurt,” mumbled the Professor.

  
  


“That’ll teach him to mess with kids,” said Kayla. “Now let's go save the hostages!”

  
  


But before they could advance any further, Zerrick fired a crimson beam at the rangers and the professor, “I don’t know who you earthlings think you are, but I, Zerrick will destroy you!” he says as he prepares to fire another beam from his gauntlet.

  
  


“Watch out!!” Jeremy shouted as he and the others got out of the way of the blast. Everyone immediately took cover and were brainstorming ideas on how to get past Zerrick without getting shot at.

  
  


“Man, he’s relentless!” said Roy as took cover behind a random car. “Someone needs to distract Mr. Trigger-Happy. Any suggestions? Because I’m all ears,”

  
  


“I do,” said Lucy as she boldly stepped out of her hiding spot. “Oi! Zerrick right? What kind of hyena uses a gauntlet? Honestly, you look like a cheesy villain from a kids show.” she smirked.

  
  


“Excuse me!?” exclaimed Zerrick. “I, the great Zerrick am more than some “cheesy villain” that you speak of! Take back that pitiful statement or you shall perish girl…” he growled as he prepared to fire another blast.

  
  


While Lucy was keeping the deranged hyena distracted, her fellow teammates and the professor snuck over to the massive energy sphere. Inside of it was Mayor Suzuki, News Reporter J.B. Bell, and Leonardo the cameraman. All three of them were still safe, but, still unconscious. However, getting them out of the sphere was going to be a whole nother situation as the professor’s paw was zapped when he attempts to touch it. 

 

“They must've used an ancient spell,” the professor pointed out. “And I’m guessing “open sesame” isn’t the password.”

  
  


“And we can’t touch it without getting zapped into oblivion,” Adrian added. “So, now what?”

  
  


“NOW YOU’LL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!” an enraged Rag-Zar shouted as he charged at the four teenagers and the vulpine scientist. “PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!!”

 

Everyone, including the professor, scattered as the ill-tempered timber wolf hack-and-slashed his saber in a blind fit of rage. He attempted to strike Jeremy and Roy, but alas, the two teenagers were too quick for the wolf. “Hold still so I can slash you both into pieces!” he yelled.

  
  


“Jeez Wolfy,” said Roy. “Ever heard of a chill pill? Because I think you need at least a spoonful.”

  
  


“Not the time for jokes Roy,” scolded Jeremy. “We need to find a way to destroy that sphere and get those hostages to safety. But we need to get past him first.” 

  
  


“Try all you want human...” growled Rag-Zar. “You’ll either end up destroyed along with the rest of your miserable planet or you can be a smart boy and surrender to me and my master,” the wolf smiled as he pointed his saber at the two teenagers.

  
  


“Sorry, I’m not a fan of your crazy master or his plans,” Jeremy remarked. “And if anything, my teammates and I are going to stop you!” 

  
  


Rag-Zar sheathed his saber and drew a disturbing but cruel smile. He then proceeds to pull out a metal ball with green and magenta spikes covering it. “You might wanna rethink that,” he says as he tosses the ball into the air before shouting “NEXORS ARISE!!” in which, unleashed a battalion of the reptilian-like foot soldiers. They soon began to pull out their weapons and surround the four teenagers and vulpine professor.

  
  


“...Didn’t see that coming,” said Kayla.

  
  


“Pshh! We can take em...I think,” added Roy.

  
  
  


“Yep, we’re definitely doomed…” Adrian groaned.

 

* * *

**_Back on Dark Sparrow’s spacecraft…_ **

 

The knighted figure was standing next to Sheira as she was tinkering with a mysterious alien machine. It had a metal-glass capsule in the middle, multiple connecting tubes, and a jar with the tail and claws of an unknown reptile.

  
  


“How long until it’s ready Sheira…?” asked Dark Sparrow. “Because If Rag-Zar and Zerrick fail their part of the plan...all three of you will be punished,” he says as his trident begins to light up.

  
  


“I-It’s almost ready master,” Sheira stuttered. “I’m just adding a few more components to the machine,”

  
  


“Well for you and your comrades’ sake, this machine better work,” replied Dark Sparrow.

  
  


“It better...or else that knucklehead of a timber wolf is gonna be at the receiving end of my blades,” the female hyena mumbled. And with that, the machine and all of its other functions began to power up. 

  
  


“Yes! It’s working,” Sheira smiled. “Shall I proceed with the preparations master?”

  
  


“Do it,” Dark Sparrow replied as he sat back down at his throne. “Those foolish earthlings won’t stand a chance against this creation,”

  
  


Sheira made a sinister giggle as she slowly pulled the lever and says, “Activate DNA-Nizer!” in which caused the jar of reptile claws and tail to go into the connecting tubes, and into the metal-glass capsule. Inside of the capsule was a mix of smoke, flashing lights, and a shadowy silhouette forming into a physical being. Once it was done, a mutant creature that resembled a gecko walked out of the machine and made a monstrous roar as it approached Sheira.

  
  


“ _ What are your orders…? My mistress,”  _ The creature asked as it kneeled in front of the female hyena.

  
  


“Hmph, It's got manners. If only the other two nimrods had some,” said Sheira. “Anyways, my creation, I order you to cause mayhem and destruction all over the city. Eat and destroy anyone that gets in your way.” 

  
  


“ _ As you wish, my mistress.”  _ The creature nodded.

  
  


“...And one more thing,” said Dark Sparrow. “I don't take well to failures and disappointments,” he says as his trident began to glow a dark purple-ish color once more. “Got it?”

 

“ _ Yes, master. I shall not fail you,”  _ the creature replied as it stepped onto a teleportation pod and was immediately transported down to the city.

  
  


“Now the real fun begins,” Sheira smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_ **

 

“Wooah!” Adrian exclaimed as he was being tossed around by the Nexors. “They’re stronger than they look,”

  
  


Kayla was putting up a decent fight as she countered and kicked some of the Nexors away. But, alas, more of them just keep coming. “And they’re restless..!” Kayla added as she punched one of the reptilian-like foot soldiers in the chest.

  
  


“Ha! I can do this all day…” said Roy as he casually dodges the multiple sword slashes and strikes from a couple of Nexors. “And besides, fighting these guys is a real cakewalk.”

  
  


“Easy...for you...to say…” Lucy replied as she was getting exhausted from dodging all of Zerrick’s gauntlet beams. “At least you’re not getting shot at by a psycho hyena!!”

  
  


“Please....my sister is the psycho one!” said Zerrick. “And she’s a lot scarier than me,” he added. And with that, the male hyena decided to change strategies as he grew tired of Lucy and her constant avoidances of his attacks. He puts his gauntlet down and proceeds to unsheath his blade and began to power it up. “Dodge this, insolent brat!” he growled as fired a direct slash at Lucy and it made contact, in which, sent the teenage girl flying and feeling the pain of the attack.

  
  


“Ahhhh!!!” Lucy screamed as she was blasted into a nearby tree and fell into unconsciousness.

  
  


“LUCY!!!” the others shouted as they ran to their teammate’s aid. They all gathered around her until the professor told them to stand back and give her some air while he checked for injuries. 

 

“Jeremy, grab the emergency first-aid kit from the SUV! Hurry!” ordered the professor.

  
  


“Right,” Jeremy replied as he quickly ran to fetch the first-aid kit while avoiding attacks from the Nexors. 

  
  


“How is she…?” asked Roy as he was worried for his teammate.

  
  


“She’ll be alright,” replied the professor. “She just has a few cuts and bruises. Besides, I don’t think that’s gonna stop her from fighting..”

  
  


Suddenly, Lucy started to regain consciousness as she attempted to stand up. “You...got that...right,” she grunted.

  
  


“Lu, you’re okay!” Adrian happily exclaimed as he gave Lucy a slightly tight hug. 

  
  


“Easy on the hug big guy…” laughed Lucy as she tried to get free of her canine teammate’s embrace.

  
  


“Hehe, sorry,” said Adrian as he let go of Lucy.

  
  


“Girl, don’t scare us like that,” said Kayla as she pats Lucy on the back.

  
  


“You took a pretty hard blow there,” said Roy. “Are you gonna be okay?”

 

Lucy nodded as she fully got back on her feet and replied with, “Yeah, but right now, I have a score to settle.” she says as she pounds her fist into her palm.

  
  


“Not with those injuries you do.” said the Professor as he checked all of Lucy’s injuries. “You need to be patched up immediately,”

  
  


“Ugh! There’s no time Professor!” Lucy replied as she started to get impatient. “We need to stop those creeps and save the hostages!” 

  
  


“I’m not going to argue with you, Ms. Garcia,” the Professor replied in an agitated tone. “And I can’t afford to lose anyone...not again.”

  
  


“Wait--what do you mean again…?” asked Kayla.

  
  


But before the others could ask Professor Foxworth any more questions, Jeremy comes back with the first-aid kit and gives it to the vulpine scientist as he applies the bandages to Lucy’s injuries. “That should do it…” he says as he finishes applying the last bandage to the rebel teenager.

  
  


“Thank you, Professor Foxworth,” Lucy smiled.

  
  


“It’s my pleasure, Ms. Garcia,” the Professor replied with a somber smile.

  
  


“Well isn’t that sweet…” Zerrick mocked as he slow clapped his paws and approached the five teens and the vulpine professor. “If you’re done with this mushy junk...I would like to end all of your pitiful lives now.”

  
  


“As do I!” Rag-Zar added. “You've got in our way for the last time! And I refuse to let a bunch of dumb earth teenagers get in my way, ”

  
  


All of a sudden, Jeremy's expression changed from worrisome to serious as he got into a heroic stance. The others joined in as well with Roy and Adrian on the right and Kayla and Lucy on the left. All five of them stood their ground and were not ready to give up. Not without a fight at least. 

 

“Professor, ” Jeremy started. “Get to safety. We’ll take it from here.”

  
  


“Right!” the Professor replied as he quickly ran for cover. “Good luck Rangers.”

  
  


“You guys ready?” Asked Jeremy.

  
  


“Oh yeah, ” Roy smirked.

  
  


“Bring it on!” Kayla and Lucy added.

  
  


“Let's do it!” said Adrian.

 

“Alright, this next part is gonna sound cheesy…but _... _ **_IT'S MORPHIN TIME_ ** _! _ ” Jeremy shouted with all his might. 

 

The five teenagers pulled out their morphers and activated them by pressing the center button. In which, caused their devices to light up and an automated A.I. voice shouting  **_Wing Ranger! Ready!_ **

  
  


“ **_Wing Ranger! Power up!_ ** ” The five teens said in unison as they point their morphers forward and into the air as they enter their morphin sequence. The W.C.O symbol flashed out of their morpher as Jeremy, Roy, Adrian, Kayla, and Lucy stood in all-white jumpsuits before simultaneously performing a backflip into the air and phasing through the symbol. Once they went through the symbol, all five Rangers landed on the ground with their ranger suits fully materialized, and finally their respected helmets forming on their head, thus ending the forming sequence.

 

The kid from earlier, who was still in their hiding spot, was in total shock as they witness the five young heroes transform right before their very eyes. “Woah! They’re Power Rangers! Those bad guys are definitely going down now,” the child exclaimed with excitement. However, the young child wasn’t the only one that was surprised by this revelation.

  
  


“H-Hey it worked!” said Jeremy as he took a glance at himself and his fellow teammates in their suits.

  
  


“Yo! Check. Us. Out. We look awesome!” Roy added as he proceeds to strike quick-and-cliche hero poses. “Blue for the win!”

  
  


“I have to agree with Roy on this one,” said Adrian as he happily wagged his exposed tail. “Aside from my tail still being attached, I can feel the powers pulsing through my body,”

  
  


“You’re telling me! I’ve never felt more energized until now,” said Kayla. “I look stylish and a total butt-kicker!” she says as she twirls around a little.

  
  


“Pink may be my color, but I can certainly do without the skirt…” said Lucy as she nitpicked her suit. “Oh well, I’ll take it with the costume designer later,” she shrugs.

  
  


Rag-Zar and Zerrick were trembling with fear and anger as they realized that they were no longer dealing with a bunch of ordinary teenagers. “POWER RANGERS!!?!?” the two shouted in unison.

  
  


“Why didn’t anyone tell us that we’d be dealing with Power Rangers!?” Exclaimed Zerrick. “This wasn't part of the plan,”

  
  


“It doesn't matter now,” Rag-Zar replied as he unsheathed his sword once more and went into a swordsman stance. “Destroying these power punks will please our dear master.”

  
  


“Bring it on!” Jeremy shouted confidently as he and the other Rangers took different fighting stances.

  
  


“NEXORS!! DESTROY THEM!!” Rag-Zar order as the group of reptilian-like foot soldiers began to charge at the five teenage heroes. And with that, the Rangers spring into action as they each took on a handful of Nexors, along with Rag-Zar and Zerrick. 

  
  


Jeremy was kicking several Nexors away as he was getting the hang of his newfound powers. As he continued to fight off the onslaught of the reptilian-like foot soldiers, the new Red Ranger whips out a jet-like gun from his holster and examined it. “What is this thing?” he asked.

  
  


_ “That’s your secondary weapon: The Jet-Blaster!”  _ Professor Foxworth replied via intercom.  _ “Each of you has one.” _

  
  


“Is that you Professor?” Asked Jeremy as he tapped the side of his helmet. 

  
  


_ “Hm. Sounds like the built-in-intercoms in your helmets are working.”  _ the Professor added. _ “But anyways, use that blaster! Quickly! I’ll explain everything later,” _

  
  


“Right!” Jeremy replied before aiming the blaster at a group of Nexors. “Jet-Blaster! Fire!” he fired multiple red beams at the foot soldiers, in which, made contact and blasted them to bits.  

  
  


“Nice shot dude!” said Roy as he gave his teammate a thumbs up. With his back still turned, two Nexors were getting ready to fire their weapons at Roy, until…

  
  


“Back off!” Adrian shouted as he double kicked the two reptilian-like foot soldiers and finished them off with a shot from his Jet-Blaster and a direct punch to their chest. Once they were disposed of, the young canine put away his blaster and proceeded to check on his fellow Rangers. Jeremy and Roy appreciated the save from their teammate, however, that didn’t stop Adrian from scolding the cocky blue ranger for being reckless and letting his guard down, which caused Roy to shake his head as he knows how serious the German shepherd can be sometimes.

  
  


Kayla and Lucy were holding their own as they double team on a huge group of Nexors. Kayla was putting her new powers to the test by pulling cheerleading-like backflips around the reptilian creatures and landing on one of their shoulders. The poor mindless Nexor was confused as it frantically looked around for the yellow-wearing teenage heroine. “Yoo-hoo~” she whistled. “Up here, boys!” as soon as the Nexor looked up, it was too late, as Kayla stepped on its head multiple times before hopping off the reptilian-like foot soldier and giving it a mighty swift kick to the jaw.

  
  


Lucy was a more hands-on type of fighter as she sends every last Nexor that came her way packing with a mighty blow from her fists. “Don’t mess with the pink!” she says confidently. “Alright, which one of you poor  _ Cabezas _ want to get their butts kicked next!?”

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Zerrick smirked as he attempted to strike the rebel pink ranger. 

 

But he was unsuccessful as Lucy dodged his attack and proceeded to engage the maniacal hyena in combat. Lucy did her very best to counter each of Zerrick’s attacks and was able to get a few hits here and there. However, Zerrick was definitely one hyena that shouldn’t be underestimated. He retaliated by sweep kicking Lucy and ax kicking her to the ground and, planting his foot on her chest before unsheathing his blade. “It’s over for you...Pink Ranger!” he was about to finish off the pink heroine until someone grabbed his arm.

  
  


“Hi, there~” Kayla greeted as she kept a strong grip on Zerrick’s arm. “That’s my teammate you have on your filthy foot. Allow me to remove it,” she says as she kicks the hyena on his side, causing him to stumble a bit. 

  
  


“You okay Lu?” asked Kayla as she extended her hand to her teammate. “He almost had you there,”

  
  


“Yeah, thanks. I owe you one,” replied Lucy as she took Kayla’s hand and got back on her feet. “As for dorkyyena...he was a cupcake,”

  
  


“Right…” Kayla crossed her arms, not believing the Pink Ranger.

  
  
  


“Arrghhh!!! YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!” an enraged Zerrick shouted as he begins to power up his saber again.

  
  


“So Cheerleader,” Lucy started as she got into a fighting stance. “You think those twinkle toes of yours can keep up with me?”

  
  


“Hmph, we shall see...Rebel Bunny.” Kayla replied as she got into a fighting stance as well.

  
  


And with that, the hyena warrior and the two female rangers charged at each other with all of their strength and might. Kayla and Lucy performed a double punch to Zerrick’s gut and then turning it into a double kick combo. But suddenly, Zerrick launches another powerful slash from his blade towards the two rangers; however, Lucy was ready this time as she and Kayla successfully jumped out of the way of the attack, and finish off the hyena with a double dropkick to the chest, in which, caused Zerrick to crash into a pile of rubble and leaving him unconscious.

  
  


“And that’s that!” said Lucy. “Not bad for a cheerleader.”

  
  


“Says the school’s local rebel,” Kayla replied. “You definitely know how to kick butt!”

 

“Thanks! Why do you think some of the jocks are afraid of me?” Lucy giggled.

 

The two female rangers shared a neutral fist bump as a way to acknowledge each other’s fighting prowess before assisting the W.C.O. soldiers in evacuating any remaining civilians within the area.

* * *

Jeremy, Roy, and Adrian were in a three-on-one fight against Rag-Zar and a few remaining Nexors. The ill-tempered timber wolf was beyond relentless and persistent in his goal to eliminate the teenage heroes and conquer their home planet. Jeremy was currently in a standoff against Rag-Zar as the two combatants traded blows and dodge each other's attacks, via shots from Jeremy’s Jet-Blaster, and blade slashes from Rag-Zar’s saber. The young Red Ranger was putting up a fierce fight as he continuously blocks all of the timber wolf’s strikes, but, was then pushed back by one of Rag-Zar's energy blast.

  
  


“Cheap shot,” said Jeremy as he shook off the impact of the attack. “I have to admit, you're a pretty good fighter.”

  
  


“I'm full of surprises…human,” Rag-Zar replied as he attempts to catch his breath. “Come on! Let's finish this!” he says as he gets back into a fighting stance. But before he could make another strike at Jeremy, he was struck in the back by a blue and green beam. “Who dares!?” he shouted.

  
  


“We dare! Wolfy!” said Roy as he and Adrian aimed their Jet-Blaster at the timber wolf. 

  
  


“We got your back Jeremy,” said Adrian as he kept his focus on Rag-Zar.

  
  
  


“How touching…” Rag-Zar says sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “Time to end this!” in a blink of an eye, Rag-Zar launched a flurry of speed attacks on all three rangers. Not even Jeremy, Roy, or even Adrian could lay a hand or paw on him as they’re continuously getting barraged with attacks from the wolf’s powerful saber until all three of them dropped to the ground in an instant.

  
  


“Pathetic…!” growled Rag-Zar. “And you’re supposed to be Power Rangers...what a disgrace.”

  
  


Before Rag-Zar could throw any more insults at the three rangers, he sensed a telepathic message from Sheira, going through his mind. “ _ ~Rag-Zar! You and Zerrick return to the ship now!~”  _

  
  


_ “~Retreat!? You’re insane if you think I’m gonna run away from these power-punks!~”  _ he replied telepathically.

  
  


_ “~They’re orders from the master! And if you and Zerrick don’t want another ‘noise demonstration’ like earlier,  get your tails back to the ship! And besides...my creation is on its way down to finish the job and those brats.~” _

  
  


_ “~Very well then Sheira...your creation better not fail~”  _ and with that, Rag-Zar, in a quick burst of speed, grabbed an unconscious Zerrick and held him on his shoulders. But before he and Zerrick return to the ship, Rag-Zar makes a quick glance at Jeremy and says the following: “We'll settle this next time...Wing Commander Red. So until then, get strong, train hard, and be ready. I hate to fight weak opponents.” Rag-Zar turns back around and teleports away. Leaving the young heroes defeated and confused.

  
  


“Looks like you got a rival now…” said Adrian as he got back on his feet.

  
  


“Apparently so,” replied Jeremy. “I guess that’s all of the Nexors.”

  
  


“Good! Fighting those freaks was getting exhausted,” said Roy as he rubbed his shoulder.

  
  


As Jeremy, Adrian, and Roy recuperated from their battle with Rag-Zar, they were rejoined by their other teammates. Kayla was checking over the boys to make sure they were okay and Lucy was wondering on how to destroy the energy sphere that was keeping the hostages inside.

  
  


“Hey, guys? How do we destroy the big bad wolf’s energy ball?” Asked Lucy. “We can’t touch it without getting zapped, so now what?”

  
  
  


“Hmm…” Jeremy thought to himself for a little bit until an idea popped into his mind. “I got it!” he says as he pulls out his Jet-Blaster.

  
  


“What you got red-head?” said Lucy.

  
  
  


“We’ll overload it,” Jeremy replied. “Meaning, if we combine the power from our Jet-Blasters, we just might be able to destroy the sphere. But we have to work as a team. You guys with me?”

  
  


Roy, Adrian, Kayla, and Lucy nodded in agreement as they each pull out their Jet-Blasters, got into position, and waited for Jeremy’s orders.

  
  


“Alright, Wing Commanders! Let’s do it!” said Jeremy.

  
  


“Right!” the others said in unison.

  
  


**_“Jet-Blasters! Power up!”_ ** All five Rangers aimed their blasters at the energy sphere as they prepare to fire. Once the blaster beams were completely charged up, the Rangers pulled the trigger on their blasters and shouted  **_“Fire!”_ ** in which, fired five different colored beams simultaneously towards the energy sphere. Once the beams made contact with the sphere, it was destroyed and the hostages were both free and awaken from the slumber.

 

“Ow, my aching head…” said J.B. as he rubbed his head. “W-What happened to the city?” he looks around and notices all of the rubble and burning debris.

  
  


“We were attacked, Sir,” said Jeremy as he helped the avian reporter regain his bearings.

  
  


As the blue jay got another look at his supposed savior, he had one question that was running through his mind at the moment. “Who are you?”

  
  


Jeremy looked back at the avian before saying, “We’re the Power Rangers. My team and I are here to help.” he says as he points at the other rangers helping Leonardo and Mayor Suzuki get back on their feet as well.

  
  


“Are you okay Ms. Mayor?” Asked Adrian as he and Lucy carried her on their shoulders. “We should get you checked up,”

  
  


“I’ll be fine...thank you.” she smiled somberly. 

  
  


“We got you, Sir, just take it easy,” said Roy as he held onto his father with Kayla by his side.

  
  


“Thank you, Blue Ranger…” replied Leonardo. “I just hope my son and ex-wife is alright..”

  
  


_ “You don’t have to worry about me and mom, dad...I’m a Power Ranger now! And I promise to keep both of you safe.  _ Roy thought to himself as he continued to carry his father to safety.

  
  


“I’m sure they’re fine,” Kayla reassured. “Plus I’m sure they don’t want you to worry either.”

  
  


“Right…” Leonardo smiled.

  
  


J.B. smiled as he watched the young heroes help his cameraman and the Mayor get to safety and away from all of the chaos. Unfortunately, the sweet moment would be soon cut short by the sound of a monstrous roar. The avian looked back to see where the noise was coming from and immediately screamed when he saw the Gecko Monster slowly approaching them. “What is that thing!?” he exclaimed.

  
  


Jeremy looked back to see the heinous creation and quickly jumped into action. The young red ranger quickly leads his team and the hostages to a nearby building, which had plenty of covering spots, and told J.B., Leonardo, and Mayor Suzuki to stay put until they have dealt with the monster. And as the Rangers head off to fight the mutant creation, Leonardo pulled out his camera and starts recording.

  
  


“Yo! Leatherface!” Roy exclaimed. “Science fiction called, they want their monster back!”

  
  


Kayla and Adrian shook their heads at their blue-colored teammate before replying with, “Smooth Roy…”

  
  


“Focus guys!” said Jeremy as he got the team’s attention. “If we want to take this monster down, we gotta work together as a team!”

  
  


“Or…” Roy started, “I can give old scaly and ugly a two-piece combo. Like this!” he ran straight for the monster in an attempt to get a couple of hits in. Completely ignoring his teammates in the process.

  
  


“Roy no!” Jeremy shouted.

  
  


“Get back here!” Adrian added.

  
  


“Oh Dios Mio! He’s toast!” said Lucy.

  
  
  


Roy gave the Gecko Monster a direct punch to the face, but it had no effect on the mutant creature. “Nothing huh? Then how about this?” Roy was about to give the monster a quick kick to the gut, but, suddenly his leg was caught by the monster’s long and slimy tongue. “Eww! You’ve got your lizard goo all over my new suit!” and right as Roy said that, the monster lashed its tongue backward and then forward, sending the young blue ranger flying to a nearby wall. The other rangers quickly headed towards the impacted wall to see if their teammate was okay.

  
  


“Oww…” Roy grunted as he got up. “Perhaps it would be better if we worked together,”

  
  


“You think?” The others said in an annoyed unison.

  
  


All five Rangers got into their positions as they prepare to engage the Gecko Monster as a team. And Jeremy was in the midst of creating a solid plan on how they were going to defeat the mutated creature. Once he explained his plan to the other rangers, they all knew their roles and on what to do.

  
  


“Here we go, Wing Commanders!” exclaimed Jeremy. “Ready!?”

  
  


“Ready!”

  
  


_ “I will destroy you!!”  _ The monster exclaimed as it got into a pouncing position. 

  
  


As the Rangers charged head on towards the monster, it had other plans as it leaped into the air, in an attempt to pounce and strike one of the young heroes. Thus, Jeremy’s plan was going into action. First off, Kayla and Roy powerslide over the creature, with their Jet-Blasters in hand and took two direct shots towards its stomach, in which, caused it to wince in pain and crash into the ground. Next, as it attempts to get up, the monster gets knocked back down by a double kick-strike from Lucy and Adrian, and finally, Jeremy delivers a powerful uppercut to the monster’s chin sending it up to the air and back down to the ground with a dropkick from Jeremy as well. But, the monster wasn’t done yet. It got back on its feet and gave another roar to signal that it still wants to fight.

  
  


_ “I refuse...to fail my mistress and master…! I will destroy you! And Master Dark Sparrow will rule over your planet!!!”  _ the monster snarled as it got into a fighting position with its tongue sticking out as well. 

  
  


“Not if we can help it! Come on!” said Jeremy as he and the others engaged the Gecko Monster in combat. 

  
  


Like before, all five rangers were fighting like a coordinated team and striking the monster in certain spots and dodging it's quick and slimy tongue at the same time. The mutant creature attempted to grab Lucy with its tongue, but, the rebel pink ranger had a different idea as she grabbed the slimy tongue, and pulled the monster towards her, and finishing it with an elbow blow to the face. This time, the Gecko Monster was getting completely exhausted and could barely stand. It’s time to end this fight. Once and for all.

  
  


“ _ I’m...not...done...ggrahhh!!” the monster exclaimed exhaustedly. _

 

“Time to say bye-bye!” said Kayla as she pulls out her Jet-Blaster.

  
  


The others did the same as they pulled out their Jet-Blasters and prepared to finish the Gecko Monster with one final attack.

  
  


**_“Jet-Blasters! Power Up!”_ ** the five rangers said in unison once more as their weapons’ energy beams began to charge up again. Once the beams were completely charged up, the rangers shouted  **_“Final Blast!”_ ** as they pulled the triggers on their blasters, launching a simultaneous colored beam blast towards the Gecko Monster, in which, made direct contact. Once the monster was hit, it started to wince and groan in pain as sparks and static bolts started popping out of its body.

  
  


_ “N-NOOOOO….I....FAILED!!!”  _ which was the monster’s final words before collapsing to the ground and exploding into pieces.

  
  


The five young heroes looked away silently from the explosion and struck unique poses as they put away their Jet-Blasters. And with that, the monster was defeated, the city was saved, and the Rangers completed their first mission.

  
  


“Wing Commanders...Mission Accomplish,” said Jeremy.

  
  
  


Suddenly, the young child from earlier finally came out of their hiding spot and began to clap and cheer for the young team of heroes. “Yay for the Power Rangers!! Yay for the Power Rangers!!”

  
  


Soon, more people started to come out of the woodwork and started cheering and applauding. This included J.B., Leonardo, and Mayor Suzuki who personally walked up to Jeremy and held her hand out for him to shake. “Thank you for your services and brave heroism~”

  
  


“Happy to help,” Jeremy replied as he shook the Mayor’s hand back.

  
  
  


“So this is it,” said Adrian. “We’re officially heroes.

  
  


“Yeah, I guess we are,” said Lucy. “This will take some getting used to,”

  
  
  


“Jones seems to be taking it well,” said Kayla as she pointed out her teammate posing for selfies.

  
  
  


“Oh yeah! Ooo, get my good side!” said Roy as he goes back and forth between taking selfies and pictures with a group of people.

  
  


The others laughed and shook their heads at Roy as they already know that the hero and fame stuff was starting to go into his head.

* * *

**_Back at W.C.O Headquarters…_ **

 

Jeremy, Roy, Adrian, Kayla, and Lucy received standing ovations from the soldiers, workers, and scientists for their outstanding hero work and for saving Finn Hill from total destruction. They shook hands, gave hugs, and even chatted with some of the scientists and soldiers until it was ceased by Commander Hunter who walked into the room and exclaimed “Attention!” which got everyone’s attention, including the Rangers. Everyone got quiet as they wait to hear what the Commander has to say.

  
  


“I would like to personally say, that you five did a great job out there.” said the Commander.

  
  


“Thank you, sir! We-” Jeremy started but was cut off by the Commander.

  
  


“However, there were some communicating and trust issues...looking at you Mr. Jones.” said the Commander as he gave Roy a stern stare. “You need to listen to your teammates and your leader! Don’t just go gung-ho whenever you want. Because that’s how the monster got you! And you’re lucky to be alive.”

  
  


“Yes, sir…” Roy replied knowing that he messed up.

  
  


“Speaking of leaders...” the Commander started as he stared at Jeremy. “Mr. Anderson, you showed natural leadership in the battlefield. Especially when you not only rescued the hostages and taking down that monster. I believe you have a lot of potential young man. With a little bit of training, you can become the greatest. So what do you say? Will you be your team’s leader?”

  
  


Jeremy hesitated for a bit before replying with, “I’m honored Commander, but I think this is a bit much. Plus being a leader is a whole lot of responsibility and I don’t think I’m ready.”

  
  


“I understand,” nodded the Commander. “But what about your teammates?” he says as he glances at the other four teenagers.

  
  
  


“I vote Jeremy as our leader!” said Adrian. “He knew what he was doing, and if it wasn’t for him--we wouldn’t have been able to free the hostages,”

  
  


“Adrian’s right,” said Roy. “I can be cocky at times, but, Jeremy? He knows how to stay focus during serious situations. You got my vote bro!” he gives the red-haired teenager a pat on the shoulder.

  
  


“Roy…Adrian…” Jeremy smiled.

  
  


“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” said Kayla. “I’ve known Jeremy for a while, and he definitely has the skills to be a leader~,” she says as she gives him a wink.

  
  


“Thanks, Kayla!” Jeremy replied.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, Red-Head is pretty cool!” said Lucy. “Although, he did lead us to victory and gave that monster a wicked butt-whooping!” she says as she rests her arm on Jeremy’s shoulder.

  
  


Jeremy was happily overwhelmed by the response of his teammates and their different thoughts, and opinions about him. All he could do at the moment was smile and chuckle. “I-I don’t know what to say!”

  
  


“Just say yes! You big dork!” replied Lucy as she playfully punches Jeremy on the arm.

 

“Okay! The answer is yes,” chuckled Jeremy. “I’ll be the leader,”

  
  


“Then it’s settled then.” stated the Commander. “I expect great things from you, Mr. Anderson,” he saluted.

  
  


“Yes, Sir!” Jeremy saluted back. 

  
  


“Wait! What about School?” asked Adrian. “We cut school and I have detention!? Ugh, my parents are going to ground me until I either graduate High School or even College…” he whines with his ears 

  
  


“Not to worry Mr. Cooper,” replied the Professor. Due to the attack on the city, your school closed early. So your detention is excused.” he smiles as he pats the canine on the back.

  
  


“Thank goodness…” said Adrian as he begins to calm down.

  
  
  


“But be warned Rangers,” the Commander said sternly. “Now that Dark Sparrow is here and knows who you are... he and his army will not rest until you five are destroyed and earth is his. Do you understand me?”

  
  


All five teens nodded as they know that this was only the beginning. Dark Sparrow and his army are an imminent threat to Finn Hill and all of its civilians. The battle of good vs evil isn’t over. Not by a very long shot.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on Dark Sparrow’s spacecraft…_ **

 

After severely punishing and torturing Rag-Zar, Sheira, and Zerrick for their failure of not conquering Finn Hill, Dark Sparrow goes to his private quarters to do some thinking. He took off his helmet to rub his temples from the rising headache he was getting. But, that was the least of his worries as he had a new problem to deal with; The Power Rangers.

  
  


“Power Rangers…tch!” growled Dark Sparrow. “I shouldn’t be surprised that those multi-colored heroes of right and justice would be in this dimension too.” he gets up from his seat and grabs his trident. “But no matter…” 

  
  


As the Knighted figure aimed his trident at a nearby wall, it started to glow purple and concentrated dark energy was fired out of the weapon and made direct contact towards the wall, in which, left a massive and burned hole in the middle. “Once I get my hands on those teenage brats... **_they’ll know the true meaning of fear…_ ** ” he says grimly as his hand and eyes began to glow a dark and shadowy aura.

* * *

 

**_Next time on Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_ **

 

_ Rag-Zar breaks into the Finn Hill Natural History Museum and steals various dinosaur bones. later, Jeremy and his class go on a Field Trip to the museum. But they’re suddenly attacked by Sheira and the Ankylozilla Monster! Can the Rangers stop this prehistoric monster? Or will they become dinosaur food?  _ **_That’s next time on Power Rangers Wing Commanders!_ **

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
